Wake Me Up Inside
by Kisber
Summary: When Ashley agress to go on another date with Craig,she has no idea how much it would change her life forever.After a horrible accident,on their way home Ashley is left in a coma.Will she awake?If she does,how will she cope to the major changes around her
1. Default Chapter

Alright you guys this is my first fanfic so don't flame me too bad.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any Degrassi character mentioned in this story. I don't own the Evenesence song title "Wake Me up Inside" either...just thought it appropiate. Please reveiw if you think I should go on with this story. :)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"That was a great movie," Craig smiled. Ashley melted. That smile of his...she thought. She knew she shouldn't start feeling this way about him again. It would only bring her more pain.  
  
"Yeah it was." She leaned closer into him as they went out into the brisk night air.  
  
"How about a quick walk in the park?" Craig said half expecting her to let go of his arm and run out of there as fast as she could. She stayed. I shouldn't, she thought. I can't do this again...he lied to me once, how do I know that I can trust him?  
  
"Sure," she said going against her thoughts.They turned into the path leading to the entrance to the park. The ivy-covered, iron gate was closed. Ashley let go of Craig and with gracefulness and ease she climbed and jumped over the gate. Craig followed with a little more trouble.Once over the gate, they found a wooden bench.  
  
"Can we sit for a while, that climb made me kinda tired," Ashley asked. She wanted so badly just to sit and have him hold her in his arms.  
  
"Really? You made it look so easy. Yeah let's sit, it was tough,". He just wanted to get her alone to talk to her. Hopefully she would forgive him. He never ment to hurt her or Manny, but that's what happened and he was paying for it. Manny refused to ever speak to him again. She was so beautiful. He recalled in his mind the nights he spent with her. Her smile. His garage. Ashley saw him smiling.  
  
"What are you thinking about," she asked.  
  
"What, oh, nothing..." Craig said still dazed.  
  
"Come on your not even on the same planet...what is it," she asked again this time a little more forcefully. Craig snapped out of it and thought quickly.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight," he remarked, covering up. Ashley felt herself blush. He's sooooo wonderful. NO! Ashley get a grip. He cheated AND lied to you. He's scum.  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing. She couldn't help it.  
  
"You look very nice tonight also," she said returning the compliment. Mabey she's not as mad at me as I thought she was, Craig thought. Now's the time I have to apologize to her. I have to let her know I miss her. But if only Manny would let me apologize to her. Manny.  
  
"Manny, I'm sorry I didn't..." he was interupted.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," Ashley screamed, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Craig immediatly knew he made a mistake. Did he just call her Manny? How could he have done such a stupid thing?? Alright lets try to fix this...her name is Ashley, he reminded himself as not to make another mistake, possibly a fatal one.He started to speak.  
  
"I called you Ashley. What else would..."  
  
"Your lying to me! Don't act stupid... you called me Manny, you ass hole! My name is Ashley! ASHLEY! If you wanted to be with that slut then you should have gone on a fucking date with her. I knew this was a bad idea! TAKE ME HOME NOW," Ashley got up and started t'words the closed gate and jumped over it with ease. Craig followed after with his head hung in silence. Ashley was already in the car. Craig got into the drivers seat and started the car.  
  
After about 5 mins of total silence, Craig noticed that Ashley was crying. Man, he really blew this one...how could he have done this...he cared about Ashley.  
  
"Ashley, I'm..."  
  
" I don't want to hear about it Craig, I just want you to take me home and NEVER speak to me again...do you understand me," Ashley glared at Craig waiting for an answer. He was silent.  
  
"Yes or no Craig...do you understand me" Craig took his eyes off the road and reached for Ashley's hand.  
  
"Ashley please..." She jerked her hand away  
  
"Don't you ever...CRAIG LOOK OUT!!!" Craig turned in time to see the headlights of a semi truck through his windshield. He turned to see the look in Ashley's eyes. A look he would never forget. One of sadness and horror. He shut his eyes as the impact came. He could hear the metal twisting and the glass breaking. Then he heard the scream. Ashley. He tried to open his eyes, but the whole world went dark as the car went flying.  
  
Hope you liked my first chapter of my first fanfic EVER!!!! If you want me to keep going please review...If you guys liked it... I'll keep going! :) :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait...i was at camp...but I will try to keep this story posted. Thanks for the great reviews!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!I have decided that Ashley WILL wake up! YAY! The thing is...she wont wake up for seven years!What do you guys think? I'm so excited about writing this story!!! Keep the reviews coming!!! _Just for your info...the words in itallics like these...these are Craig's thoughts. _:-)  
  
_ Where am I...oh god my head...what the heck is going on? It smells funny in here...why can't I open my eyes?_ Questions swam in Craig's pounding head. He could hear the sound of a telephone ringing and people whispering. He tried to open his eyes but they seemed to have a mind of their own. Craig tried to recall the events of that day. _I woke up...I got dressed... I went down stairs and had breakfast....I called...ASHLEY!!!!!!!_ The memories all at once came back to Craig. The date. The fight. The accident. _Oh god Ashley!!!_ Craig flew his eyes open without trouble. He was in a hospital room with peach colored walls and there was a vase of flowers on the beside table. Lillies.  
  
"Hey big guy," Joey was gleaming at him....it looked as if he had been crying. "How ya doing?" Craig looked around there was Joey, Caitlyn, Angela, Emma, and Jimmy were all standing around his bed. "You took quite a blow to the head, you've been under for about 3 hours," Joey said with a concerned look. _That explains the headache._ He wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't grasp one, in his mind, long enough to ask.  
  
"Ash...," he tried to say.  
  
"Shhhh...save your strength, you need to rest," Caitlyn said touching his forehead. Caitlyn is sooooo awesome...like a mother. She has been great through this whole Ashley and Manny thing. Joey needs to keep her. NO! I need to know where Ashley is...why isn't she in here.. is she alright? Craig opened his mouth to talk but was immediatly interupted by Emma.  
  
"Hey, looks like your going to get out of finals on tuesday. I heard that one in Snake's class is going to be brutal...you lucky dog. Get better soon though ok?" She always knew the right things to say to make him feel better, and for a brief moment his headache disappeard. It came back all at once though and he winced in pain.  
  
"You should get some sleep...it might help ease the pain...try honey" Caitlyn said motherlike. Craig wanted to say no but couldn't help the tired feeling coming over him. He felt his eyes getting their own mind back as they started to fight their way back shut. They won. Within minutes Craig was fast asleep.  
  
An hour earlier Ashley's family sat in the waiting lobby of the head trauma area in the hospital. Finally Dr. Rocky Cromwell came in to the waiting area. He looked at the floor as he told the family of Ashley's condition. Ashley's mother let out a wail heard on the whole floor.  
  
When Craig awoke four hours later Joey was the only one in the room.  
  
"Where did everybody go'" Craig asked. His throat felt dry.  
  
"They went home it's..," he checked his watch, "4:37 in the morning" Craig felt himself let out a breath of relief. He didn't like being so surrounded like he encountered earlier. He kept thinking of Ashley. He decided he needed to ask about her now, before he fell asleep again. But he wouldn't fall asleep again that night because of the news he was about to recieve.  
  
"Joey...how's Ashley...I didn't see her in here earlier." Joey looked at him and looked like he was about to cry. He walked over to Craig's bedside and held his hand. Craig was not sure he wanted to hear the answer now. He could tell it was serious. Joey took a deep breath.  
  
"Ashley's in a coma."  
  
I hope you guys liked it....I tried. Please review and I'll add more!!!! LOL! :-)  



End file.
